megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla Woman
Tesla Woman is a Robot Master boss from "Mega Man 11: Heavenly Challenge". Background A female robot built with tesla coil parts and a large built-in tesla globe for a "belly", Tesla Woman's job was to oversee tesla coil construction, always inspecting tesla coils to even the smallest of details before then deciding if they were safe for use or not. To attack, she can either fire orbs of electricity from her hands, bolts of electricity from the small tesla coils on her shoulders or fire a beam of electricity from her belly. Tesla Woman is a lively individual who likes to make friends with other robots, though she tends to be quite a handful at times, when it comes to her energetic personality. When she's not working, Tesla Woman likes to hang out at dance clubs, not to mention she also has a crush on Elec Man. Description Tesla Woman has peach skin, chest-length yellow hair that's done in four thunderbolt-shaped ponytails and yellow eyes. She also has white hands with yellow forearms, each forearm having a silver coil around her wrist and a black thunderbolt-shaped symbol found on the side of each one. She also has a round belly a yellow gem on her belly button, which is where her electricity comes from through her built-in tesla globe. Her attire consists of an orange-yellowish helmet with a black thunderbolt-shaped symbol on the front of it and four holes on the sides for her ponytails to come out of, yellow armor with round orange-yellowish shoulders, a black thunderbolt-shaped symbol on the front of her torso armor and a small tesla coil on top of each shoulder, a yellow skirt with an orange-yellowish band around her waist and yellow boots with white feet, each boot having a black thunderbolt-shaped symbol on the front of it and a silver sole found underneath each foot. Her weapon, the Tesla Orb, is a yellow-colored orb of electricity that will bounce off of surfaces until it either disappears or hits an enemy, paralyzing them while also damaging them at the same time. It can also be used to power up machines in certain stages, such as the spinning platforms in Rotary Man's stage, not to mention it can short out Radio Man's radios temporarily. Strategy Despite her belly, Tesla Woman is quite light on her feet, being able to quickly move about. Thankfully, she's not as fast as Quick Man, but just be careful of getting side-swiped. Tesla Woman will start by firing her Tesla Orb across the room, before then proceeding to run around the room while the electric orb bounces around on the screen. While it will paralyze and damage you if it connects, the orb will disappear after a few seconds have passed. She can also attack by either firing several smaller orbs of electricity from her hands in a Ray Splasher-esque fashion, release homing bolts of electricity from the tesla coils on her shoulders or charge up and fire a yellow fast-moving beam of electricity from her belly. Her weakness, the Crimson Scythe, can deflect her Tesla Orb while thrown. Try and place it in a spot where she can get hit multiple times by it. In the rematch against her, hitting her with Tesla Orb won't damage her, but rather, it will result in her doing her charge beam attack. Trivia See Also *Tesla Orb *Elec Man Category:Article stubs Category:Females Category:Robot Masters